


Fed

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Job, Character Study, Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will never starve beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fed

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
When one hungers for food, do we leave them starving?  
  
No, that would be cruel, when one has the resources.  
  
Yes, if we can give nourishment, to one who craves it, it is our duty, our obligation to fulfill it.  
  
How beautiful you are, beloved.  
  
How you drink the essence of my offerings.  
  
Rest now, rest.  
  
You are fed, and I am content as well.


End file.
